Beastly
by embodimentxofxbadxluck
Summary: Only scars were left to remember the day queen died, spilled blood coated everything. Glowing eyes dissapeared into the darkness. Golden eyes shone with madness. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, warning blood, gore and offcourse AMUTO! In the process of rewriting...
1. Prologue

Prologue

„Kazuomi."

„Yes, my lord?"

„Bring me those who are responsible, kill if need be."

The wrinkly man kneeling before the king bowed his head, his smile invisible to the one sitting on the throne.

„It shall be done, my lord."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Screams echoed through the forest, blood splattering the ground and soaking the green leaves, glinting crimson in the fire. Smell of burning bodies raised with the smoke, heavy stench stained the air making it impossible to breathe. The queen lifted her head, coughing up blood and clutching the fabric over her heart. She saw the outline of a figure coming closer and closer, splitting and merging back. She clutched her head. The figure finally knelt beside her.

„W-what do you w-want?" She croaked out, blood filling her mouth. The figure knelt there, looking into her eyes.

„P-please." Tears escaped her eyes as she strained her broken arm to touch the strange figure. She wasn't even sure what she was begging for.

The last she remembers was riding in the carriage towards the castle, the next moment everything went black. She woke few minutes later, the carriage overturned and burning, men scattered around, bloodied, ripped apart and burning, some still screaming.

She herself was laying further from the gruesome sight, culprits nowhere to be seen. Feeling her stomach and chest she realized her heart might fall from her body, blood making a puddle around her. That's when she saw a lone figure watching her from the darkness of the forest.

Her eyes fell closed and the last thing she saw in her life was a pair of azure eyes, illuminated red by the flames that licked the trees.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Moon shone brightly, even after the fire got extinguished by the rain. Nobody survived the attack, nobody knew what happened, bodies were scattered, some ripped apart, some burned from recognition. Blood marred the ground and trees. The man could only stare, his companion already puking at the sight. Fear gripped at his heart and chilled his soul.

They both turned and ran towards the castle. The only person out of the bodies that could be recognized was a beautiful woman, her face marred with dirt and blood, her chest open to show the heart. The beautiful and kind queen Midori was gone, killed, murdered by a monster.

Shaking and cold when they reached the castle, they relayed the story to the king, almost getting impaled by the silver sword the king had with him all the time.

First came disbelief, he refused to believe his Midori was dead. They showed him the place, the sight seemed even more terrible then the first time.

Second came the shock, he scooped her in his arms and wailed to the heavens, tears mixing with the rain and blood. He carried her back to the castle, not letting anyone touch her. Blood stained his hands and dripped to the floor as he set her in the prepared glass coffin. Adorned with flowers, they cleaned her and dressed in a beautiful black gown.

They hadn't noticed wide, terrified, golden eyes looking from behind one of the columns.

Third came grief, he cried for nights and days after the funeral, not remembering the most important thing, grieving for his lost wife.

Fourth came the rage, blinding hot and bursting. The culprits, monsters, were to be found, punished in the most cruel of ways, then burned alive and fed to the wolves. The only problem was, there was no witnesses, their only guidance, only a monster could have done that.

The last came the numbness and acceptance. There was nothing that could bring her back, he must move on, he decided. And then he remembered what he forgot in that bloody mess. Four years he took to cope with his wifes death, not thinking about others. The thing he realized far too late to be fixed.

He realized as he stared at those wicked and cold, golden eyes how much he messed up. He lost his wife to a monster, and was given another in return. And he could only watch dejectedly as his daughter disarmed the guards that were guarding her door, and how she buried her dagger deep in their sides.

Blood seeped to the floor and she ran, ran as fast as her legs would take her towards the grand staircase. Her room was one of the highest there so she needed to go down before she could jump out.

Her dress was black and fluttered as she stormed past the maids and butlers. It was a simple, one layered dress made as an underdress for the big, puffy dresses. It clung to her waist and chest but fluttered from the hips and downward, black slippers adorned her feet. They weren't meant for running through forests but everything else she owned, approved by her father, had heels so they would need to do.

She strapped her bloody dagger back to her side and stopped by a window on first floor. Just beneath it were the stables. She jumped to the smaller, wooden roof of the stables and down to the ground. Landing lightly on her feet she took to the forest. Not looking back at the sad eyes that watched her from the window in her room.

She did not feel the rocks that bit into her feet through the thin slippers, nor branches whipping her skin. She just had to get there.

* * *

Okay, so that's the prologue, I think it's a little more graphic than the last one. And I decided to change a little some of the characters. I realized that Amu and Ikuto went from cold to all mushy in the range of few days and I made her character too bipolar? for my liking, she just went from bloodthirsty to all shy in two days and that just wouldn't do so I had to change that a little.

R&R and tell me what you think, constructive criticism ok, but no flaming cause I don't like to cuss' people...

Hope you liked it. And I'll try to make chapters longer when I rewrite...

Kuroneko :3


	2. Chapter 1

Many special thanks to those who reviewed, I wasn't sure if you guys would remember because it was two months, so muffins for you too cause I'm eating them right now...

I would say I got a good passing grade but eh... it's only a three, but it's better than two or going to summer school*shudders* and it was a tight pass too...well go on read it...

* * *

She was running through the forest towards the only place she could let herself go. The blinding rage was not a new emotion to her, though she never truly understood from where it came. Dry branches crunched under her feet and brown leaves flew behind her. The dress was ripped in some places and the slippers almost fell of her feet one too many times. Her breath was shallow and her pulse high, the anticipation of what was to come vivid in her mind. She couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

She ran like no other, her will alone giving her strength to push forward and not falter in her step. She had to get to that place before they caught her. She had to! Her eyes caught sight of the charred wood and she knew she was close. She spotted the high wooden fence and prepared herself for a jump. Not slowing down she bent her knees and propelled herself through the air over the sharp points, almost ripping her dress.

The sight that met her was a sad one. Trees were burned, the earth black, blood though was washed by the rain long time ago. The carriage was still there, what was left of it, overturned and black.

Her father had forbidden anyone from coming here, and ordered for a fence to be built around the area. Nobody could come here, nobody could find her. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and looked around the place. It was as she remembered it, as the last time she had been here.

She closed her eyes and breathed deep. If you concentrated you could still smell the burning flesh, a scent that couldn't be washed away. Her eyes snapped open, glowing and with a growl she smashed a burnt trunk that was lying innocently on the ground before her. Not satisfied with the crunch of the wood she leaped up and smashed her leg into the closest tree. Being already week and burnt it fell down with a mighty crash, shattering to pieces of ash and burnt wood.

Taking out her dagger she stabbed it into the ground where her mother breathed her last breath. Screams echoed around the forest as she destroyed anything that came within her reach.

A noise caught her attention, somewhere beyond the fence. She turned around quickly, eyes glowing and wild, like a wild animal caught in a trap. She spotted a black figure, moving behind the wooden logs, rustling the leaves but their footsteps unheard. The figure was in the shadows and as it turned around she found a pair of glowing, dark blue eyes looking straight at her own golden ones. She was frozen, her heart beating fast, feeling as tough it would burst from her chest. The figure turned around and vanished into the darkness before she could move.

Few minutes she stood there, watching the spot the figure disappeared from, not being able to move. She slumped to the ground, her mind not processing what she saw. Humans had not eyes that glowed, nor footsteps that did not make a sound. She slowly stood on shaking legs and made her way to the fence, her arms strained to pull her over and body to take her back to the castle.

The forest surrounding it was long a few miles, dirt roads making way to the grand gates that were adorned with beautiful statues of sitting gryphons that guarded the entrance. People of the villages that were beyond the forest did not dare to enter the woods at night, and by day it was a very uneasy job to do, needed to be done in groups. A new road was built, going far around the place of that terrible murder.

The stories said the monster still haunted that part of the forest, yearning for the blood of innocent. Howls could be heard every night, of wolves or beasts no one knew. People who forgot the rule and strayed into the forest at night were found dead, torn to pieces, blood splattered everywhere. Those who strayed from their groups were often attacked and barely survived,more often than not missing body parts, an arm or a leg. Even animals, wolves, bears, dears were found torn and ripped, cows, goats, sheep even dogs went missing and turned up dead.

A pair of strong, bulky hands grabbed her from behind, just as she ran past one wide tree. She gasped and trashed around trying to see what had her in a death grip. While she was a skilled fighter and had the agility of a cat, her thin female body could never carry as much strength as a bulky, male one could and it frustrated her to no end. Her hands were pressed tightly to her sides and her legs were dangling a feet above the ground.

„Now, now lil princess, stop struggling or ya'r gonna hurt ya'self" Gruff voice spoke into her ear and she ceased her struggles. The man tensed for a moment, not expecting that reaction but relaxed almost immediately afterwards. He thought she gave up. _What a fool. _

„Hey, over here, I caught the lil lass!" Heavy footsteps could be heard as three more man that all towered good foot and a half over her emerged from the heavy brushwood.

„Good, now hold her here so we can tie her up." The sandy haired, blue eyed one said. Her eyes widened slightly as she caught sight of the thick rope that was sure to irritate her skin. A ghost of a smirk passed her face not a second after.

„Hold her out Amada." The one with reddish hair and coppery eyes said and held out the rope.

„Don't treat the lady so barbaric, we are fine men you know." Almost black haired one, with brownish green eyes commented.

„Oh come on, that's not a lady but a little hellcat, Tsukumu." The sandy one replied.

„Maru, just because you're a savage doesn't mean the rest of us are." The one that was apparently called Tsukumu replied.

„Yeah yeah whatever guys, come on now and help me tie up the lil princess." He looked from her to his coppery eyed friend. „Manta give me that rope." The one that was holding her said.

That moment of distraction was all she needed. She kicked him with her leg where it hurts and spun around to trip him the moment she landed on the ground. He howled with pain and the rest of them rushed to help their fallen comrade. A pair of arms tried to grab her but she turned around at the last second and punched him straight into face. Another pair of strong arms grabbed her before she even finished punching the guy.

It took them half an hour before she was bound and gagged because she could curse like a sailor and spit even worse. She struggled all the way until they arrived at the castle. Whispers followed them as they set her before the king in the throne room. Not paying attention she almost fell flat on her face. The king waved a hand and they removed the gag from her mouth. She spit at one mans face before they managed to move away. Her cold, golden eyes bore straight into her fathers soft, brown ones. They had stopped glowing before the stupid men had found her.

„Amu, how many times will we go through this?" He paused to give her a stern look. „This behaviour is not fit for a proper lady, especially not someone who is going to become a queen one day." His eyes turned sad, yet it was hidden by a spark of anger and a touch of fear. „These forest are dangerous Amu, one day you will bite more than you can chew and then what?! You will let yourself become prey to a monster?!" He huffed out a breath and said in a stern and final voice. „This is the last straw Amu, I'm too worried for you to let this pass, there will be dire consequences for your behaviour and you will comply. Understood?"

The look she gave him was enough to make the staff look away, but her father faced those eyes, full of murder and madness, head on, knowing he was mostly to blame. Her voice though chilled his bones,so full of contempt, the silky poison biting deep into his soul.

„I understand father." He motioned for a maid to come forward and untie her. Poor girl almost peed herself from fear when she found those eyes staring intently at her. She untied the ropes and the moment they loosened the pink haired girl sprang up facing her father. She bowed low and smiled a smile that bordered on craziness.

„May I be excused, my lord?" The words cut deep, she knew but she didn't care. He almost moved to grip his heart but stilled his hand.

„Yes, you may." She straightened up, nodded, turned around and walked gracefully out of the room, her torn up dress fluttering behind her. The king sighed.

* * *

Woot, I think this has more than 1500 words while the last one had only about 800, I'm so proud of myself, I tried really hard to check for any mistakes but if you see any tell me so I can fix it, anyways R&R please and tell me what you think, I think it's better written than before but who knows

Oh I almost forgot; We all know that I don't and never will own the Shugo Chara cause' if I did...heheheh

Hope you liked the chapie

Kuroneko is out :3

Oh oh I almost forgot, I don't have school cause you know summer and all and it's only like 15 pm here so I'll maybe type out another one or two chapters so check it out in a few hours...


	3. Chapter 2

Another chapter today, yay for me...go on read read

I almost forgot, I put a new cover for the story, the base isn't mine but I added the hair, ears, colour, clothes...you know, I'm not really sure where I found the base but I'm just saying it isn't mine...

* * *

She was about to yank open the door when they burst open, a fat old man, red in the face and breathing heavily almost ran into her. She would've been a pancake had she not jumped out of the way in time for the doors to bang on the walls. She glared at him and he managed to gulp between his heavy breaths. He bowed deeply and then scurried over to the king. Amu recognized him as one of the many associates of her father.

„M-my lord, one young maiden from the eastern village was found m-murdered little ways from the Great Chapel." He stopped to take a gulp of air and Amu rolled her eyes. „S-she was r-ripped apart, m-my master, t-the family barely recognized h-her. Blood, my lord, there was s-so much b-blood." The man then promptly fainted and the family doctor came and with the help from a few butlers carried him away.

The king was pale and his hands were shaking, beads of sweat formed on his forehead and he tightly gripped his chair. Nobody noticed when she left the room, vowing revenge.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was few hours later when a maid came to her quarters. The young girl knocked on the door and entered, without waiting for permission, to inform the princess of the good news. She opened the door with a smile on her face, not noticing the danger she just put herself in. „My princess, your father wishes to see y..." A thin red streak appeared on her cheek and her face went chalky white. She sprawled over the floor, her hands still clenched over her heart. A dagger was sticking out from the wall right next to the place her head had been just a moment ago. Few drops of blood dripped from its silver surface and glinted in the light as they fell.

Amu sighed. _I can't believe how they just barge in. _She was still lying on her bed, perched in the position she was in before the noisy maid came barging in. Not even a few minutes later an older one came in and froze at the sight. She screamed thinking that the monster of a princess had finally snapped. Guards rushed in and stopped short when they realized what had happened. Lucky for Amu though the girl hadn't died of shock.

After they carried away the young girl an older lady came to her room and asked her to dress properly for a meeting with the king. Amu refused at first but the lady had been so adamant about it she decided to just go. The maids left her room after bringing out the ugliest dress she had seen. They said she needed to meet someone important and that she must dress nicely and properly, also chaste.

She smirked to herself. _This will be fun. _She glided to her walk-in closet and went to the far back of it. There lay the most beautiful yet innapropriate dress she had ever seen. She purchased it while her father was distracted and had it brought to castle incognito.

She took the dress and examined it. It was still as she remembered it.

It was a black corset with little hot pink frillies at the top showing rather much of her cleavage with the rest of the silky dress getting wider from the hips. Her back was almost bare, covered in crisscrossing strings of the corset. There was a cut on one side going from the hip to the floor. There was another hot pink layer of see through material over the black satin and big hot pink bow tied around her waist. Her shoulders were bare but one arm was covered in a bell like sleeve from shoulder to fingers and around the other shoulder she had an armband made of silver. Around her neck was a choker with a silver pendant hanging from it. She put some black high heels on her legs and was ready to go. When she exited the closet the maid that was waiting for her almost had a heart attack. She forgot who she was talking to.

„Princess, what is this?" She didn't even let Amu open her mouth before she continued. „Why are you wearing this...this atrocity, you cannot meet anyone looking like this, like...like a common whore...change this moment or so help me..."

„You're gonna do what?" She circled the maid that paled slightly, realizing what she had said to the princess. „What can you do?" The maid trembled. „Answer me!" The maid bowed her head. „My sincere apologies p-princess." Amu nodded her head. Her eyes glinted madly."Now lead me to meet this...special... person."

They walked a good fifteen minutes before they arrived at their destination. The maid before her trembling more and more, looking back every minute to see if she was going to get gutted.

„W-we have a-arrived, m-my princess." The maid bowed low and left her in front of the great entrance doors to the throne room. A guard bowed to her, his eyes lingering a moment too long on her chest, but she would let it slide.

„I shall announce you now, my princess." The guards opened the door and the one that spoke to her boomed.

„Princess Hinamori Amu, the heir to the Hinamori kingdom." She walked in slowly and noticed almost immediately who was the guest.

He was standing next to her father who was sitting on his throne, dressed in the royal colours of Hotori kingdom. The boy was her age, with longish blonde hair and ruby eyes. She instantly knew he was, a member of the royal family, those eyes were a mark of the Hotoris. He had a slight girlish look to him though. She saw her father splutter when he laid eyes on her dress and the Hotori boy tinge a nice shade of red. She came before them and bowed low. She smiled as the boy went even more red, if that was possible.

„Father, you wished to see me?" He caught himself before he could yell some obscenities at her.

„Yes, I would like you to meet Hotori Tadase, the prince and heir to the Hotori kingdom." He ground out. The boy composed himself slightly and bowed.

„It is an honor to meet you princess." She bowed back. She looked back at her father when he cleared his throat.

„And your new fiancé." Her mind went blank.

She saw red.

* * *

Yaay, I managed to write another chapter today, who knows maybe I'll even write another one, this one is not quite long as the other one only about 1000 words though, I would've continued but I really wanted to stop at that part, you know...

As I said, I have school no more so you should really check often cause I'll probably write more than one in a day and I promise I'll try to make them all at least a 1000 words. Hope you like it and R&R I'm really interested in what you think of the story...

Love ya all...

Now for that unnecessary review

sslover*something* I'm not really sure what you meant by 'It's just stupid' but there isn't any explanation for it that can be counted as 'not a flame' (if you meant that rewriting is stupid then I'm really sorry for what I'm about to say next and don't take it to heart)  
You fu*king stupid little fu*king cocroach, flame me one more time and I'm gonna find you and gut you alive

Now that that's resolved...I must say I have a very short temper and please any of you that are nice people don't be offended by my language, any nice and helpful criticism is ok but flames(and I count saying something is stupid as a flame) will be dealt with and punishments given to those who deserve them, I when I find a story I don't like don't go and flame the author, I just politely leave, and you didn't even have the guts to log in psh...coward

Kuroneko is out :3


	4. Chapter 3

„W-what?" Her hands were shaking at her sides, her teeth ground together. The look that she gave the two chilled their bones. The blonde prince had half a mind to run out of the room. But her father wouldn't be that easily scared, he had dealt with this kind of look for four years now. Though it always saddened him to see such pure hate on his beloved daughters face, it was even worse now that it was directed at him.

„Amu, you are too prone to doing things that are bad for you, you could lose your life." After one more look at her furious gaze he continued. „I already said it Amu, after your last little excursion, that there will be consequences and if this is what I must do to keep you safe then so be it." His sad gaze fell on her and she almost reeled back. But no, she wouldn't let him do this, not now, not ever_. Four years father, four years are a long time._

„Do not w-worry – he squeaked in the middle of sentence-m-my princess, I shall treat you with the utmost respect and you shall be t-treated as a queen." The cold eyes turned on him and he thought he saw them glow for a second. _I must be imagining things._

„Do not speak of me as yours, prince Hotori, I do not plan on us being together." Before anyone could utter a word she sweeped out of the room, her dress fluttering behind her as she went. The doors banged closed and everybody in the room exhaled a breath they hadn't realized they had been holding.

The prince swiped a few beads of sweat that formed on his brow. „M-My king, are you sure this is a g-good idea?" He took a breath he very much needed. „She doesn't s-seem too happy about t-this." The king sighed and ran a hand through his greying hair. „You have already heard what I said prince Tadase and I am going to stick to that plan no matter what." The kings eyes fell to the floor. „If it's sending her far away from this place, that will keep her safe, then I won't stand in the way because I want to keep my only child with me forever."

Tadase looked at the older man with an expression that much resembled awe. Such selfless souls were very hard to find in the world.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She was angry, no, she was livid. _How dare they, how dare they even assume that I would..._ Argh! She stormed around her room, leaving deep scratches in the walls, tearing apart the pillows and the bed, stabbing her dagger into anything she could. Her eyes were glowing a terrifying gold and claws grew from her fingers.

Screams of rage and despair rang through the castle. No one, not even her father dared approach her rooms. Blood seeped from her bruised knuckles and splattered on the walls, cracks appeared in the floor and anything made of wood was broken and splintered. The curtains were ripped, blowing in the wind, glass on her windows shattered.

She fell asleep on the broken bed, covered in bloodied feathers and teared fabric. When the screams stopped echoing around the castle three maids were chosen to enter and see what had happened, the king going with them. They entered and all had to stifle their gasps. The room could not be called a room anymore. Scratch marks covered the stone walls and cracks the marble floors. Blood was splattered on some places, bed fully ripped apart and the pink haired, bloody knuckled princess lay in the middle of it all, apparently passed out.

They cleaned the room as best as they could but some things couldn't be fixed. The marks on the wall, believed to be from her dagger, would not go away and the marble floor would take time to be replaced. Her wounds were cleaned and bandaged and she was left in another room to rest and to heal.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Amu dreamed. She dreamed that she was in a field filled with flowers of all kinds, lying in a shade of a big old oak. The sun was bright and warmed her cold skin. The day turned to night in a matter of minutes and she saw the moon shining down on her. The soft light touched her skin and she felt the need to come closer. It was so beautiful, everything bathed in a silver light.

Suddenly, she saw a figure in the distance, its silvery white dress fluttering in the soft breeze she only now noticed and its beautiful long hair waving through the air. She stood up and ran towards it stopping only when she was a foot behind the person. Before she could touch the beautiful silk of the dress the figure spoke in a soft, kind voice.

„The moon calls to you, does it not?" She drew a short breath. _How did she know? _The woman turned around and the last thing she saw were her mothers soft brown eyes.

„My little Hidoi."

Everything suddenly went black.

She woke in a dark room on a soft and clean bed. Her hair was matted with sweat and her hands bandaged. She was warm, far too warm to be normal. A maid suddenly ran in with a wet cloth in her hand. „My princess, please rest, you are burning." The worried face of the maid was the last thing she saw.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The night was illuminated by the fire, flames licking the houses and the barns. Screams rang through the village, the men futilely trying to extinguish the fire. Echoes of laughs could be heard mixed with the cries for help. The women and children cried and screamed, yells of men were heard through the noise. The fire would not dim, it grew in size every time someone tried to put it out. People disappeared around the corners, those who entered the houses to try and save something never came out. The survivors tried to escape the village, only few managed to run out of the burning place.

A lone figure walked through the fire, not a flame dared to lick their skin. Blood of many matted his hair and clothes, stained his cheeks and hands. He pushed through disfigured bodies and tried desperately to reach the house with the blue roof. It was run down and flames had already latched to it. The figure looked around itself, bodies lay scattered around, some ripped apart, some half eaten. Blood coated the ground and the earth turned crimson.

The house was finally here, but flames already destroyed everything that was inside, only the stone walls were left standing. The figure coughed and turned towards the woods. Its step was slow, but the goal clear. With one last look towards the village the figure collapsed in the bushes. _Fire demons sure were hungry today._

Moon illuminated the world at night, so it could make path for those who were lost. Demons used its soft light to disguise themselves, to prey on innocent.

* * *

And another chapter done, see I told you I'll update almost every day...I hope you like it and for what SilverTheReaper asked me...don't worry, Amu has too much of a temper to be too cold ;)

Please guys R&R it's really nice to hear what you think and it also gives me ideas, any constructive criticism is also welcome, I strive to improve so...anyway hope you liked it and come tomorrow, wait... I'm not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow but I'll try to update on Saturday...so...and really if you see any mistakes tell so I can fix it...

Love ya all guys!

Kuroneko is out :3


	5. Chapter 4

The lone figure walked towards the castle, their gait slow, back bent and a walking stick in their hand. The robe that covered them was thin and ratty, a brown color caked with mud around the ends. The heavy rain fell in big droplets and moist could be felt in the air.

„Who seeks entrance?" The guards asked when the figure finally came to the gate. The gryphons loomed over them, making shadows that came alive for a moment, snapping at the person under the cloak. The guards took no notice.

„I wish to speak to the king." The voice was scratchy and coarse, but there was a feminine touch to it as well. The guards exchanged a look, both agreeing that the old lady was nuts. The one with light blue eyes spoke.

„The king does not expect visitors today, he is currently dining and cannot be disturbed." The old lady pulled down the hood, revealing long, silky silver hair and pale, wrinkly face. Her eyes were violet and her smile sinister.

„That's too bad." She snapped her bony fingers and the guards slumped to the ground, both fast asleep. She passed right through the gates, as if they weren't even there, and shooed away the snipping shadows.

She was again stopped at the grand doors that would lead her to her goal. The guards did not stand a chance. The mud fell to the floor as she walked to the grand dining room and many eyes turned to her when she entered. The king stood up, his chair rattling to the floor.

„Who are you and how did you enter?" The cloak fell, revealing the old lady, her violet eyes glinting in the light.

„That is of no importance m' lord, the question is; why am I here." She walked towards the king as fast as her old body would let her and stopped a few feet in front of him.

„Why are you here then?" The old lady smiled.

„I am here to warn you, m' lord. Very soon you will have the chance to either take revenge or to set things right. Choose wisely m' lord, or great misfortune shall befall you." There were several shouts of rage around the room and guards rushed forward.

„How dare you peasant threaten our king." The smiled vanished from her face,taking away her wrinkles, leaving behind only smooth, pale skin. They watched frightened as the woman straightened up and turned young. Her hair turned golden and spilled in soft waves to the ground. The muddy cloak fell from her shoulders, revealing a beautiful silver dress that flowed to the floor, azure gems creating a crown on her head.

„I assure you, if I wanted to threaten you, you would've known." Her voice was alluring yet powerful. She turned back to the king that couldn't move.

„Heed my words." Turning into a shadow she dissolved before their eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Heavy footsteps thumped on the ground, the birds, scared, flying out of their hiding places. Several, heavy equiped men trekked through the forest, heavy guns resting on their backs. Wide ropes hung from their shoulders and knives were strapped to their sides. All men were muscular and towered well over six feet. They were the search party, looking for the survivors of the great fire that ravaged the small, yet well known Ha Ki village. The fire burned almost everything to the ground, only the stone walls, although charred, were left standing.

They already searched the village, closing their eyes. Not able to stomach the sight some even puked. There were so many bodies, flesh and blood scattered through the ashes, intestines hanging out of open stomachs, bones black and ashen from the fire, skulls of all sizes scattered through rubble. Limbs thrown around, skeletons twisted in unnatural positions. The smell of burnt flesh was sickening and the irony stench of blood repulsing.

They hadn't found any survivors so they set out towards the forest. They almost lost hope of finding anyone when they noticed a passed out figure sleeping among the bushes. The figure was adorned in ratty but black clothes, on which were some splatters that were probably blood, burned in some places and ripped in other. What seemed to be very pale skin was marred with blood and dirt.

They realized it was a boy of no more than eighteen, with dark blue hair that seemed black and lithe figure. Their eyes grew wide when they noticed a pair of feline ears that lay against his head and a tail that lay limp beside him. Their hearts beat faster when they noticed nails that were hard claws and gleaming fangs that were wicked sharp tools of murder.

That was not human by any means. When they looked closer they couldn't find any signs of wounds on the creatures skin. The blood that stained it wasn't his. And with every shallow breath the creature took their heartbeats increased.

A look was passed between the hunters and when the sign was given ropes and guns flew. A pair of glowing, dark eyes snapped open and the man that was closest to the creature spouted five long gashes across his chest. Blood seeped from the wounds that were deep, but weren't fatal.

Others shot the creature and they watched fascinated as the wounds started to heal the moment they were made. They tied it with rope before it could jump at them, its strength almost overpowering.

They wrestled the creature they had found into a cage that was attached to their cart. They were all spouting several cuts and gashes and blood stained their clothes. Several of them narrowly escaped the sharp fangs that gleamed in sunlight and itched for something to kill.

No talk was needed for them to understand that this needed to be shown to the king.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He was running through a storm, the grass whipped around his feet and wind blew on his cape. His brown reddish eyes tried to follow the voice. The beautiful, soft voice that he somehow heard over the billowing winds. The voice that belonged to his deceased wife. The grey clouds suddenly disappeared and he found himself standing on a cliff, beside him a figure clad in a white dress that shone silver under the full moon. Her soft brown eyes found his and he touched her face, few tears escaped his eyes.

„M-Midori?" He barely choked out. „I-Is that y-you?"

She smiled at him and nodded her head. He could not but stare at her.

„I have come to warn you, Tsumugu." Her smile vanished and her face suddenly grew eerie.

„Do not seek revenge for it shall befall the wrong soul." Her gaze was full of sadness as she continued.

"For if you do you shall call the wrath of the devil upon your kingdom." His breath hitched as he realized that this advice would save his life.

Her figure began to fade and he could only call pitifully for her. Her soft brown eyes the last thing he saw before darkness overtook him.

„Thread carefully, my love."

* * *

Ok, heres another chapter, I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, I had it all written but my internet is not up yet and I'm currently connected to a very pricey mobile connection. I made a hot spot on my mobile. Anyways I get internet on Wednesday so go then and see if I updated...

I hope you liked the chapter and tell me what you think...and I'm gonna make a quiz or something like that in the one of the next few chapters so read these author notes on the end. And just so you know that I won't update if I don't get at least one review...so R&R guys

Love ya all

Kuroneko is out :3


	6. Chapter 5

The king shifted yet again in his chair. Two warnings in one day were something you don't take lightly. Even if he wouldn't have taken the 'old lady turned young' seriously, a warning from his own wife was something he wouldn't ignore. The only problem was he couldn't possibly begin to think what was it that would tempt him to take revenge. He wasn't that oblivious, no matter what some might think, the revenge was obviously that for his sweet Midoris death_. But what could possibly be..._

The great doors took that moment to bang open and a short man came running up to him. It was one of the guards at the entrance to the castle. The man fell into a bow before the king and Tsumugu waved the sweating man up.

„M-My king, you w-wouldn't b-belive,i-it is, m-my king...t-terrible..." Tsumugu sighed.

„What it is that you are trying to tell me, please calm down and speak properly." The man shook terribly and the king briefly wondered if he would pass out.

„T-They caught it, m-my king, t-the search party for the Ka Hi village, m-my lord, t-the beast..." The man squeaked and promptly passed out when a gleaming silver sword embed itself next to him. The king shook with fury and his face contorted into a mask of rage.

„What?" His voice was barely a whisper but everybody heard it clearly. One brave butler stepped from the sides and bowed low.

„H-He said,my lord, t-that they caught the b-beast." Kings furious gaze turned on him.

„I know that! Bring it here, I want to see its ugly form before I behead it." The man furiously nodded and ran from the room.

Five minutes later he ran back in, his face ashen and his posture rigid. The king almost faltered at the look in his eyes. _It cannot be that disgusting._

„It is b-beyond the doors, m-my lord." Even his voice was frigid. The king motioned for them to bring the cage in.

What he saw froze the blood in his veins. In the cage was no monster, but a boy no older than eighteen, his pale skin stained with blood and dirt and his dark hair matted crimson. His clothes, pants and a shirt, commoners garbs, were black and burnt in places, torn in other. He was ready to ask if this was some kind of sick joke when he noticed.

Two feline ears were high atop his head and were twitching at every sound. A thick furred, long tail thumped on the floor of the cage, like an angry cats. What should have been nails were claws and where blunt teeth should have been were two sharp, gleaming fangs. What made him stop tough were the eyes. The iris was azure and dark, like the cursed crystals and the pupil slitted. But first and foremost, they were glowing, radiating some sort of dark glow. The shadows seemed to cling to the boy, monster, and his soft growls seemed to chill his soul.

_Not a beast, a demon._

And with that tought the dream he had sprang back into his mind. Midoris frightened eyes when she spoke.

_Do not choose revenge or you shall call the wrath of the devil upon your kingdom_.

The king fell back into his chair, his hand going up to swipe the sweat of his brow. He looked back at the demon and then remembered something.

„Can it speak?" He asked no one in particular, but got an answer nonetheless. One of the men that brought the creature in. with bloody bandages going around his torso, answered.

„No your majesty, it did not show signs that it understood us, or any other signs of human intelligence." The king nodded. Demons were creatures of old stories, but there was always some truth to it. The dragons existed once upon a time, and there were some whispers of spirits now and again. The old lady from yesterday just proved that.

He wanted so much to punish this demon, for what it did to Midori but he could not put the whole kingdom at risk for this. He sighed heavily_. Even if I cannot behead it I will not let it murder anymore._

„Guards, chain it in the deepest and darkest part of the dungeons, I do not wish to hear of it again." Many eyes turned to him in wonder and then remembering the 'old lady turned young's warning understood the order.

Men in heavy armor rushed to pick up the cage and they carried it out from sight. The king leaned back in his chair and sighed.

_I just hope you are right, Midori._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She sighed heavily as another maid cam in with a wet cloth in her hand. She was already feeling well but they insisted that she stay in bed for a few more days. She sighed. So much for staying calm and collected. But she couldn't help it. She felt so much fury and it just burst from her. It was actually so good to let out her emotions in a so primal way that she couldn't help but wish she could do it again.

But then she remembered her room and how it looked before she passed out. She had no control, and the itch to kill, to murder, was so high, it frightened her. What if she killed her father, she despised him, yes, but he was the only family she had. The power she felt, like nobody could do anything to her.

She closed her eyes and shifted in the bed. Four days passed since the incident and as the more time passed she felt more and more restless. She had to move, had to get out of there. She would go crazy cooped up in here. She was never sick in her life. A cold always passed before it could develop further and she never had to stay inside more than two days.

And it's been four now already.

She listened carefully for any maids and realized her hearing had improved slightly. Standing and stretching quickly she ran to the big window and looked down. She was in a room closer to the ground and the kitchens, where it was warmer. Checking the door she swiftly opened the window and climbed on the ledge. The only thing she had on herself was a fluttering, white nightgown, her feet bare. Closing her eyes she jumped out, hoping to land in the bushes.

Before she could wonder what happened she found herself crouching on the ground, about twenty feet from the wall and the bushes. Not stopping to ask herself how she did it she ran towards the woods.

That was the only place she felt at peace.

* * *

I told you I'd update as soon as I saw a review for the last chapter, so 101 PrettyKitty as yours is currently the only review for the (or fourth to be precise) this chapter is for you. And I always keep my promises so when I get the next review for this chapter I will update, and not before I get another review. I hope you liked the chapter. As I say R&R and tell me what you think. If you see any mistakes let me know so I can fix it.

Oh yeah I almost forgot, If any of you readers play Istaria it would be nice if you would let me know, I hate being a newbie on the game(but it's still awesome, I mean I'm a dragon, that's too cool) My username is KuronekoXIII and the character I'm currently using is Sitha Sin so...

Love ya all guys

Kuroneko is out :3


	7. Chapter 6

Amu ran. She didn't care who knew, all world could know, she just ran. Branches whipped her bare skin and caught onto her gown. Smudges could already be seen on the white fabric. Blood on her feet didn't stop her, nothing could. The feeling of wind in her hair was too good to be stopped. But the tight feeling in her chest only got more pronounced the further she went. And that puzzled her.

She went flying past the fence and past the paths, further and further into the woods. It was not a moment later when she passed another dirt road that she collided with something. The figure that ran into her went flying back and hit a tree, instantly passing out.

Amu got up and brushed herself off, her rage and uneasiness leaving her for the moment. She never before met somebody this deep in the forest. She stepped closer to the person and examined them, her eyes catching even the smallest details.

It was a girl dressed in an expensive dress that could belong to only those of noble status. She studied the girl. Her honey blonde hair was long and wavy, probably reaching her calves, if not the ground. Her skin was milky and clear, and make-up was done lightly. The girl was petite looking and probably a foot and a half shorter than Amu. Like a doll, Amu noted. There were some smudges of dirt on her dress and high-heels, and leaves in her hair.

The girl steered slowly and opened her eyes. Soft brown eyes found themselves staring at a pair of feral golden ones. The girl screamed and reeled back from the unknown girl that was in her face.

Rima stood up and looked the girl over, noticing her white, dirty nightgown and bare feet. The hair of the girl was pink and her eyes golden, glinting with something she couldn't recognize. She pulled herself higher and put on her cold mask. Lifting her nose she steeled her gaze.

„ Who are you peasant?" The girl only looked at her curiously and shifted slightly on her feet. Rima felt anger burning inside her. Nobody who knew who she was dared disrespect her, and everybody in these lands knew her. And those who didn't always wavered under her gaze.

„ Do you not know who I am peasant, I am of Mashiro house and I order you to take me to the closest village."

„Now." She almost growled out, but held her regal stature.

The pink-haired girl looked thoughtful for a moment then burst out laughing and almost fell to the mud when she clutched her stomach. To Rima that laugh sounded crazy more than anything.

„How dare you, I will make sure you are hanged for your disrespect." And the laughs got only louder and louder. Rima not knowing what to do in the situation she found herself in, as everybody usually covered with fear by now, shook of the leaves from her hair and made to walk past the crazy girl and onto the dirt path. Her legs would kill her before she got where she wanted to but she needed to continue.

The pinkette finally stopped shaking with laughter and turned to catch up with the short girl.

„Oi you, Rima right?" The blonde just continued walking even when the strange girl walked beside her.

„I'm talking to you Rima." She suddenly turned towards the pinkette and Amu could see she was fuming.

„Who are you to talk to me so familiarly?!" Amu shrugged.

„I like you." Rima stopped to stare.

„What?"

„Yeah, I mean it's obvious that you're not really that mean."

„Wha?" Amu sighed.

„You heard what I said."

„Who are you to tell me what I am and what I'm not?!" Amu shrugged.

She gave up and started walking again. Amu stopped her suddenly and pointed the other way.

„Your manor is the other way." Rima pushed her hand off herself.

„I know it is."

„And you're still walking the other way?"

„Yes."

„Why?"

„Because."

„Because why?"

„Because I'm tired of all the damn things that are expected of me!" And with that Amu got quiet. Suddenly she got that feeling in her chest and realized she was going to choke if she didn't get close to the castle soon.

„Well, hope you don't get killed Rima." And with that the pink-haired girl turned back towards the forest. A chill passed through Rima. She turned to the pinkette.

„Wait, who are you?"

„Amu, Hinamori Amu." And with that Amu vanished into the forest.

_Hinamori Hinamori Amu Amu_ echoed through her head as she realized who she threatened with hanging. Almost slumping to the ground again she continued walking.

_No wonder they say the princess's crazy._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

„MY KING, MY KING, AGAIN...he...cough...he did it...cough...again." And the king looked worriedly down at the heavily armored man.

„Who are you talking about?" The man almost collapsed at the king's feet. He was fairly young with light brown hair and dark eyes. He wasn't that tall and was of fairly lithe built. It was no wonder he was heaving under the heavy armor if he ran all the way from his post in the dungeons.

„Kimochi Imawa, my lord." The man shifted.

„He killed and maimed all of his cellmates...the man gulped...and we have reason to believe he raped them all first." The man and the king both shuddered.

Kimochi was probably the worst prisoner they had, and while hanging him would be great it wasn't an option due to some political reasons, at least if it was not an accident. They had already tried to make some accidents happen. They put him in a cell with several other murderers, hoping to get rid of him, but it seems the plan failed. Well if the guy could kill five adult men, killers, without a weapon, maybe he could other things too. Yes, revenge would be sweet and his kingdom still safe, it would be an accident. The king almost smiled.

„Put him in the cell with our latest guest." The guard looked up at the king and nodded his head. He wasn't really sure if it was a good idea but who was he to oppose the king.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Laughs could be heard as several guards escorted the burly man into his new cell. The man was large and bulky with strong arms and torso but rather thinner legs. Dressed in garbs that hanged of his form you could see black hairs covering his arms. His hair was black, curly and messy, slightly longish and his beard tangled. His eyes were also dark with some wrinkles to frame them. Heavy eyebrows hanged low over his eyes. He was about forty.

„You really think this will be different? I tell you, the species doesn't matter." He almost shook with mirth. The soldiers said nothing as they shoved him into the cell, along with his chains. They ran when they heard a growl coming from the back of the cell.

The man turned around, smirking, expecting to see a vile and dumb creature. He was surprised to see a boy with kitty ears and tail. His bewildered expression turned back to an evil smirk as he began unbuckling his pants.

„Here kitty kitty."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Guards all had to cover their ears as unhuman shrieks and screams echoed from the cell. They were almost positive it was the beast that was meeting it's end. No matter how they looked at it, the beast was still very boyish looking and rather small when compared to the big criminal.

When the screams finally stopped they decided to go down and inspect the damage the prisoner had done to the little demon. Directing their torches they were instantly repulsed by the sight. Blood and intestines covered the walls and the floor, unrecognizable parts scattered around the cell.

They saw a form lying in a big puddle of blood, in the middle of the cell and they instantly recognized the back of the small monster. His hair, although soaked with blood was still somewhat bluish. They could not see his limbs and were sure he was done with. Trying to find the one they brought in, not even three hours ago, they realized he wasn't in the cell. Eyes widening they inspected the doors.

„He couldn't have escaped!"

„Impossible."

„Find him immediately!"

And just as they were about to run away to find the criminal the body lying in the cell steered. Several of the man screamed, expecting to see a body without limbs move to rip them apart. What they saw stunned them into silence.

The boy uncurled and they realized he was still intact. Sitting on the floor, his tail curled behind him and he brought up a hand to lick some blood of it, much like a cat would.

And they couldn't move as those dark blue eyes regarded them almost lazily. It was then that they realized the pieces of flesh and bones scattered around the cell were indeed a man of two hundred pounds.

Shaking they locked back the cell and walked slowly back to their posts. One being send to inform the king. They didn't notice the eyes that followed their every step. One more lick and he lay down back into the puddle of blood.

_That's what you get for calling me kitty._

* * *

Aaaaaaand done. This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written so I have an excuse for not updating earlier. I think it came out rather well and it finally started showing why it's rated M and not T like before. And I decided to put in Rima. But don't worry, I think that all cannon characters will come up in the story eventually and sorry for the oc but he isn't really important...Hope you liked the chapter and don't forget no reviews=no updates so please R&R and say what you think.

And please I beg of you, I need some starter ideas on why should Amu go to the dungeons and I'm really sorry I didn't make them meet each other just yet. So please, any ideas are welcome...

Love ya all guys and always special thanks to those who reviewed...

Kuroneko is out :3


	8. Chapter 7

„I still don't get it." Came the voice of one of the two guards. The other sighed knowingly.

„I know."

„I mean why a newbie." Another sigh.

„I know." The other man shook his head.

„I still don't get it." And yet another sigh.

„I know."

„I mean, look at him, so proud and conceited, like he's so much better than us." The man looked to other in desperation.

„Why him?!" He cried out. „He's a bastard."

„I know."

The vain man in question just strolled up to the two and yelled at them for slacking off. After that he skipped to another pair of guards and yelled at them too. Holding his head high he patrolled the lower parts of the castle, the medal shining under the torch light declaring him the holder of the keys to the dungeons and the head of the guards in the castle. The man also had a duty to check on the demon once in a while. That's why he was a newbie, no other dared come close to the creature. He was also the one who decided what to do with some lesser criminals.

The man was in his early thirties, with copper hair and dark brown eyes, he was rather tall and burly. He was though the epitome of cruelty and vanity. And he did not share the fear of the beast with the other men.

What a mistake.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Amu was running as if demons were chasing her. The tightness in her chest began to subside and she, unadvisedly, let herself relax. A moment later she found herself in a rather large puddle of mud. She fell in it back first and it covered her almost completely, just letting her face peek out. Swearing, she pulled herself out and looked around. She saw something akin to a swamp not far from the puddle and decided it was better than the mud.

Cleaning her skin of the mud she realized she was further out from the castle and on a completely wrong side. To get back she would have to go around the great lakes, and she couldn't cope with the choking feeling. Realizing she would have to go through the gates of the castle she bristled. Of course everything had to go wrong. Shaking of some more mud from her dress she set towards the castle.

She never realized her mistake.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The man could not believe his eyes, or better yet his ears. This muddy commoner was ordering him to let her through. She was claiming to be the princess and that she would behead him herself if he didn't let her in. Like he was stupid enough to believe her. He fumed, who did she think she was.

He looked at her again and realized she wasn't half bad when you looked under the mud and dirt. Her hair was obviously brown and her eyes yellowish. Her skin seemed to be tanned and smudged but maybe it was all just mud. Her gown was also brown with some lighter and darker blotches in it and her feet were bare. This was certainly not a princess.

He heard of the cold and deathly princess that wields a dagger made from demonic gems. He heard that she was deadly and beautiful, morbidly so even. That her hair was persian pink and her eyes pure cold gold. That she wore the finest silk and velvet. And that she was the epitome of grace. Therefore this muddy creature could not be the princess. He sneered at her.

„Like hell you are a princess, do not think me a fool commoner." His eyes got an evil glint to them.

„But if your good and do as I tell then I may even let you go." Her eyes suddenly got cold and he swore they glowed for a second. And then she punched him straight into the face. As he cradled his probably broken nose, his face contorted in a mask of rage. He exploded.

„How dare you, you filth, I will make sure you get the punishment you deserve." A smirk crossed his face.

„What a shame for such a pretty face, but it seems you'll meet the beast." His strong arm caught her thinner one and he dragged her off towards the dungeons. The guards did not dare stand in his way as he made his way to the lowest part of the castle. The residence of the demon. He took a bucket filled to the brim with water in his other and shoved it in her hands, the lock clicked and he waved at her over his back.

„Don't want the beast to refuse his feast because of the smell." And with that the foul man disappeared around the corner.

Amu shook with fury as the man dragged her down, his words barely registered in her mind. _How dare he, he will die tonight, be it the last thing I do._

When a bucket of water was shoved into her hands and a click of the lock heard she finally noticed her surroundings and his words finally clicked in her mind.

_Feast for a beast._

Oh, she had heard of it, the foul beast that took her mother away from her. How could she not, when it was the latest gossip arround the castle. It could not even understand the human speech. Some said it was a demon, others that it was a creature of death. So foul and evil and terrifying that none could comprehend it.

She shook her head, stupid gossip.

Then her situation hit her full force and she realized she might not exit this alive. She heard that the last man that was in touch with the monster was a vile and evil criminal. He was found in pieces. She spilled the cold water over herself to wake a little. She wondered briefly why she wasn't dead yet. Maybe the beast was sleeping.

Finally turning around, preparing to see a giant maw open to swallow her, she was surprised to see a pair of glowing azure eyes staring at her. Like the gems on her dagger she realized. Suddenly a flashback hit her.

_A noise caught her attention, somewhere beyond the fence. She turned around quickly, eyes glowing and wild, like a wild animal caught in a trap. She spotted a black figure, moving behind the wooden logs, rustling the leaves but their footsteps unheared. The figure was in the shadows and as it turned around she found a pair of glowing, dark blue eyes looking straight at her own golden ones._

She looked back at the owner of the eyes. A boy, maybe a year older than herself with dark hair and pale skin marred with some blood and dirt. A pair of feline ears atop his head and a furry tail curling behind him. His clothes were black and ripped in some places. She realized that he had fangs and claws only a moment later.

Swallowing and dripping wet she steeled herself. This was a monster, it killed her mother, it was evil, it was dumb like an animal, it was nothing.

But the more she looked at those eyes the sadder they seemed to be. It couldn't even speak.

„Hi." Almost falling back she pushed herself against the metal bars that separated her from freedom.

„What?" Her voice was barely a whisper but the monster, demon, boy, whatever, managed to hear her well.

„ I said hi, do you not hear well?" His, definitely his voice was laced with heavy sarcasm and his lips turned into a slight sneer. She furrowed her brow, was she in the right cell? It was obvious that the bastard that shoved her here was new.

„Are you the...beast...?" He raised a brow at her question and slowly nodded. Pointing to his ears he answered.

„Those aren't just for show you know." Her brow still furrowed she shook her head.

„Y-Yeah, I mean why do you...well...talk? I-I mean aren't you supposed to be...you know...a beast?" He looked at her funny as she gestured towards him.

„Well I prefer talking instead of growling, it hurts my throat less." He said as he rubbed his throat. She slowly nodded, still not believing her eyes.

„Will you eat me?" Her question was blunt to the point that he couldn't help but look at her as if she were crazy. Not that she wasn't.

„Why would I eat you?"

„Well the last guy who was brought here, well he kind of...turned into pieces." His mood suddenly darkened and she wondered if her time was up. Well she would not go down without a fight. She prepared herself for an attack.

She almost fell over when she heard his completely serious voice.

„He called me kitty." And one of his ears twitched. She suddenly grew angry, realizing how stupid his reason was.

„And what?! My mother stepped on some rock you liked so you killed her too?!" His expression grew serious again.

„Who are you?" She stiffened, this wasn't the response she was hoping to get.

„Hinamori Amu, the heir to the Hinamori throne, and that woman you killed four years ago, she was my mother." She finished coldly.

A sudden remembrance shone in his eyes and she only got more and more furious. He suddenly shook his head.

„That was not me who killed her, when I arrived the carriage was already burning and she was bleeding to death." _How can he, how dare he deny what he did._

Her eyes suddenly shone gold and she barred her teeth. Claws grew from her fingers and he had to dodge before she could stab him. His first reaction was surprise, his next, realization. She wasn't all human herself, knew she that or not. Dodging yet another attack he let his inner beast out and caught her hands behind her back.

As if his power commanded her she changed back, her chest heaving. She barred her teeth at him again, though this time they were blunt and human looking. He knew better.

„Let me go this instant." She hissed.

„No, now calm down." The voice was a soft growl in her ear and she realized that the claws that were gripping her seemed harder and longer, sharper even, but careful not to rip her skin. And the tail that brushed her leg was a lot thicker than she remembered. She swallowed and nodded.

He slowly let go and she crawled into a corner, her face hidden in her arms that were around her knees. A soft sob was heard and he sighed. Today was something wrong with him,if it were anyone else they would've been in pieces the moment they attacked him.

But there was something about this girl that drew him in, and it wasn't just her feral side that he witnessed earlier, it was something in his chest that he didn't overly like, but didn't mind either. It was an interesting feeling and he was a curious creature by nature.

He crawled to her and hugged her close to his chest, her wet pink hair moistening his shirt. She cried in his chest until she fell asleep. It was already around midnight when he too let sleep consume him.

A scream woke them both up.

* * *

Okay, I'm squealing right about now. This is THE LONGEST CHAPTER I have ever written, I really do hope you guys liked it. And don't worry about Amu's sudden change of...well...character and Ikuto's too, cause you know, they're both crazy...please do tell what you think and remember to review review review and then review some more xD I'm so happy right now. And don't worry I have a cheat sheet with the characters so they won't get out of...well...character R&R guys!

Love ya all and special thanks to all who reviewed!

And now about that quiz I mentioned earlier: I'm not sure what to give the winner as a reward so ask what you want and I'll try to do it...maybe to add your character in the story? Some minor one but still...tell me what you want; and here is the grand question:

By whom(what character) is the story called and why, and I really do have a specific reason for the name so if you guess correctly(both the character and the reason) you will get a reward.

The first one to answer correctly is the winner and remember, Not everything goes both ways.- that's your clue

Well good luck to everyone.

Kuroneko is out :3


	9. Chapter 8

So sorry for the late update but it's here now so go on and read it and tell me what you think, I think it's a little more morbid than usual

AND SERIOUSLY READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END

* * *

The maid fell into an undignified heap on the floor. Her face was pale and her heart almost gave away.

Amu's eyes shot open and she tried to jump up, her senses telling her that she was in danger. Something tightly locked around her waist stopped her from moving and as the events of yesterday flashed before her eyes she realized where she was. In panic she tried to move the arms of the beast...guy from around her but they wouldn't budge.

He suddenly stirred and she found herself starring into a pair of dark yet glowing eyes that gave even her the chills. Before she could open her mouth to tell him off clanks of armor were heard and five guards rushed through the wooden door of the damp corridor.

Seeing the girl that was supposed to be a bloody mess the first one fainted onto the other and they crumpled to the ground. The other three, after overcoming their shock, realized that their commander had indeed put the princess inside a cell with the beast. Her pink hair now poking from beneath the mud and still moist.

Koman, the one that had put her in, walked through the doors and stepped over the heap of guards directing his torch towards the bars of the cell. He recoiled at the sight. Two pairs of glowing eyes stared at him and he only now realized that the owner of the golden ones actually had pink hair. His breath hitched. _I'll behead you myself._ The words echoing through his head.

He examined the pair closely and saw that the princess was struggling to escape the beasts grip but it would not let go. He gulped. If the beast decided it was time for a snack they could forget the little damsel. He looked back at her face that was a mask of cold fury and insane indifference. Or maybe they could forget the beast perhaps. He moved cautiously.

„Do not worry princess, we will get you out of there in no time and you'll be safe." He could've sworn the demon snorted but the girl only looked angrier, like she was ready to shred him to bits. And not the beast, the look was directed straight at him. He motioned for a guard to hand him the keys he dropped. He unlocked the cell doors when he heard a low growl, a warning.

Amu struggled to get free from his grip and he growled. She was not going anywhere.

„Dammit, let me go you monster." Twisting her arm she freed herself from his iron grip, when he grasped her again and pulled her closer, her back hitting his chest. She felt his nose touching her neck as he softly murmured only for her to hear.

„You smell so beautiful." It was enough for him to lick her neck for her to scream and jump up, her supernatural heritage giving her a power burst. She leaped up and through the doors, still seeing red she drew her dagger and landed straight onto the one that put her in there, beheading him in the process. Blood sprayed the walls and the guards, and the floors and her face. Breathing heavily she smelled the blood, it's irony smell somehow satisfying. She turned around and stared in horror at the guy that looked at her through the cell doors that fell closed somehow. He was licking the blood that sprayed his hand and she stared as his pink tongue came out to clean off the crimson substance.

He turned back to her and smiled, the smile more deranged than anything, with his face splattered with blood and his long fangs gleaming. His eyes studied her for a moment before they turned back to his hand.

Looking at her own bloodied hand that still held the dagger she brought it to her face. And as her eyes found his again she licked some of the blood of it.

„Like bloody roses." His voice, husky and almost a growl echoed in the silence, all the guards now unconscious.

He smirked this time and she realized what she was doing. She walked from there, trying to be disgusted by what she had done but secretly still savoring the taste on her lips.

All the staff in the castle steered clean from her as she walked towards her quarters. The sight of her initiated a range of reactions. Mostly fear and terror, disgusts, worry...disbelief...on all of their faces. But it was understandable, she mused.

Her feet were bare and dirty, her gown that was once white was now brown with rips and smudges on it, her pink hair was barely distinguishable beneath the mud and her face was splattered with blood as was her gown. More of the crimson liquid stained her hands and the dagger that was strapped to her side. Her steps were barely heard as she walked over the marble floors leaving only smudges of blood and dirt in their wake.

As she finally climbed to her bed she fell into blissful unconsciousness, all the thoughts leaving her for the moment.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A pale maid, cold sweat pouring from her forehead and down her face, came before the king and bowed. Her dress was bloodied and dirty and her eyes seemed hunted. Like a particularly terrifying scene was replaying before her eyes.

_Her eyes opened and she realized she was lying down on a dirty floor. She heard a click of a lock and it took her only a look up to remember where she was. Fear gripped her heart, her princess was in there, in the arms of a beast, probably shaking with fear. She looked upwards, about to shout at the guards to pull the princess out when it happened, the moment the doors opened. The princess, her eyes glowing golden, leaped from the demons arms and taking her dagger out with the unimaginable speed she slit the throat of the commander. _

_Stifling her gasp and choking her tears, she looked on and realized, that there was a moment between the two, a demon and a demonic princess. The dirty and bloodied girl brought the blood to her mouth and licked it. They were both watching each other, seemingly enjoying the kill together._

_And then the voice. Like a growl, husky and deep, yet with a tone of childness or rather madness behind it. It was terrifying._

She relayed the events to the king, her stutters getting worse as she came to the end. She collapsed again, there before the king, and he knew not what to make of her story. He sent more guards to check on the demon while he went to find his daughter.

He stood at the entrance to his daughters rooms and watched her as she slept. Her figure marred with blood and dirt and her dagger still strapped safely to her side. A messenger came and went, confirming the story of the kill. He deeply sighed and went down to resolve the death and all the paperwork. Amu worried him more and more as the days went by. She was the first female heir Hinamori line had in centuries, since the beginning of the line in fact and he wondered if maybe...he shook his head.

That was impossible, it were only stories for little children. Not even that anymore.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Footsteps thumped on the ground and a splash was heard as she ran through a puddle. Everything was dark around her, and dead. The trees and the animals, skeletons that lay scattered over the wet ground. She ran and ran, her ragged breaths coming out in puffs of air.

There were footsteps behind her, a predator was on her heels. Her senses told her to keep running, to not turn around. She darted behind a tree and leaned on it. The footsteps stopped and she dared a peek. There was nothing but thin air there.

Suddenly a crow flew from nowhere and cawed, raising up towards the moonless sky. She shot back behind a tree and collided with something hard yet soft at the same time. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she was pressed into the tree, rough bark digging into her back.

She looked up at her assaulter and met two wicked glowing eyes. She followed the pale, smooth skin to bloody red lips that were pulled back in a mocking smirk, revealing two sharp fangs. It was a moment later that she realized they were dripping real blood. She tried to fight but found surprisingly soft lips pressed to her own. The irony yet sweet taste of blood mixed into their fight for dominance. She felt him smiling into the kiss and his fangs pierced her lip. He pushed harder against her and she suddenly felt warmth surge through her. Just as she smirked back, her own pair of shorter fangs showing, he dissolved into shadows and vanished before her eyes, his lips still bloody from their kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gasping and sweating she woke in her bed, her eyes wide with disbelief and hunger she didn't know she possessed deep in her. She could still feel the possessive and bruising kiss upon her lips. She touched them and realized there was still blood left from her kill on them. Growling in anger she turned to the other side and closed her eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hundreds of feet lower, in the darkest part of the castle a figure woke sweating and gasping for air. His eyes glowed for a moment before they dimmed back to sleep and his tail curled behind him.

Those feelings were very interesting indeed.

* * *

O.O I confess I have never before written a kissing scene so really, do tell what you think. I know and I'm sorry I didn't post earlier but I was reading one fanfic that had like 69 chapters and then mom ordered me to start eating again or she would take my internet...what can I say, one of the best things I have ever read, oh and the ending, I cried and smiled and felt happy and sad all at the same time(in the middle of the night cause I couldn't stop reading) If any of you like Harry Potter(DracoxHermione)then you should really read it, it's called Fire dragon and is really worth reading to the end, (heck it has more than 2000 reviews and no I didn't accidentally add another zero) where Draco isn't human...I really love those ;)

Anyway I was crying and all and then the idea suddenly popped into my head...I think it's a little more morbid than usual...but still great

R&R and I really do hope you all liked it. Really, you have to tell me what you think, I'm totally new to these kissing scenes.

Love ya all guys.

Kuroneko is out :3


	10. Chapter 9

She descended down the grand staircase, trying to suppress the itching she felt all over. The dress, deemed appropriate by her maids for her outing with the 'oh so charming' prince Tadase, was made with so much lace it scratched her skin in places she didn't know could itch.

The dress was a soft pink colour and made of silk, with several layers of silk, cotton and lace to make the skirt puffy, decorated with golden bows and white lace strips. The corset was white with golden strips woven into it and another golden bow on her chest. The material covered her up to and almost over her neck. The sleeves were long and her shoulders were covered with puffy material. Her dagger was though safely strapped to her side, conveniently hidden by a strip of silk. The skirt reached the ground and covered her high-heel clad feet.

Tadase's eyes widened slightly as he took in her appearance. She was beautiful, not a trace of the creature he saw before when they met. Her dress was also beautiful, complementing her figure but still not showing anything inappropriate, her hair done in a bun with few pink strands framing her face and slight make-up enchanting her face. There was a blush to her cheeks that he didn't see before, probably make-up, and golden dust on her eyelids. He then finally looked into her eyes and realized they were out of place on this beautiful creature.

They were a colour of cold, hard gold, not the sunshine glow he imagined. They had a slightly mad quality to them and a glint in the corner that made her look slightly insane. But her soft pink lips were pulled into a warm smile and he found himself smiling back.

She courtesied and he bowed while extending his hand for her. She took it with grace and they left the castle, her hand around his forearm. They walked quietly until she broke the silence.

„It is a nice day, isn't it my prince?" Her voice was soft and sweet, like in that of a lady. Though he could recognize a slight hard note in it that reminded him of that chilling tone she used in the throne room.

„Quite beautiful, but nothing compares to you my lady." He watched her from the corner of his eye,taking in every detail and noting that the blush that was supposed to rise on her cheeks was missing. He took her in, noticing that while her posture was perfect there was a feline grace to it that proper women of the court did not posses. Like a hunter not a lady. And while her hand was holding onto him softly and appropriate it had a strength to it a woman shouldn't have.

Her looks may have been that of a sweet and naive young lady, but traces of what she really was could still be detected underneath it all. He knew that many thought him girly and not very perceiving, but he was a demon hunter through and through and noticing the details was something he did well. She may not be a demon but she was a hunter, a fierce one that could very well beat him in battle. The only thing he wasn't sure of was if she really had skill or if the cold front was just that, a front.

They walked through the gardens, she leading the way and turning them towards the woods slightly. He hadn't noticed until several men jumped from the bushes. Bandits sometimes dared to thread onto the grounds of the castle but never managed to come close. It was just their luck that they walked too far.

He drew his sword and jumped in front of Amu, shielding her from the three men that stood before him. They were all tall and muscled, the one in the middle wielding a sword, probably the leader, with the other two wielding long daggers of some sort.

„What do you want?" He said, leveling into a position for a fight. The leader smirked and he heard some rustling behind him.

Three other men, not wielding weapons but having knives strapped to their sides, came from behind them. One grabbed Amu and her eyes widened, but he wasn't sure if there was fear in them. She struggled slightly but then went limp. He realized then that her cold mask was just a front and that she couldn't really fight at all. He turned back to the leader.

„We will keep the princess and you will run to the castle for a fine sum if you don't want her getting hurt." He gritted his teeth in frustration and squized the sword a little harder. The leader shook his head.

„Ah ah, none of that, you try something and she dies." He shut his eyes, not managing to see her roll hers.

„Fine." There was a sudden grunt and a yelp, his eyes snapped open to see her flying through the air, her pink hair flowing in the wind. The leaders eyes widened and he angled his sword upward, to impale her when she landed. He could not stop her, it happened so fast, her dagger glinting in her hand.

She flipped over in the air and caught his sword with her hands using it to flip around and bury her dagger into his neck, severing his head from his neck. She turned again before she touched the ground and jumped up to bury her dagger in to the heart of the other. When she pulled it out blood sprayed through the air and around her making for a very morbid picture. The third man passed out and fell to the ground with a thud.

Tadase slowly turned around and saw three bodies covered in blood laying on the ground. He looked back at Amu and realized he had read her completely wrong. She was the fiercest kind of hunter. The one that hunted for blood. There was nothing more he could say as she turned around and started walking back to the castle. She looked once over her shoulder as if to beckon him forward and he complied.

He was stricken to the core and he knew not how to respond to this revelation.

She walked different, as if something was bothering her but he never saw when she shakily drew her hand up to her lips and started licking the blood of it, her eyes flashing and her fangs long enough to rip someones throat out.

* * *

I am so sorry *bows* it took me so long to update but I just didn't have the inspiration and finally turned to my little brother to help.(He's 8) At first his several suggestions were that something should fall on Tadase or that he should fall into poop but then he mentioned some robbers attacking them and thus the idea was born. I hope you liked the chapter...

Love ya all guys and don't forget R&R

Kuroneko is out :3


End file.
